Mirrors
by twdfanfic7
Summary: What happens when Daryl gets a little to much info for the liking of Ed? He takes Carol and leaves the small town in Georgia that he once called home and heads for the big city. Well one day she runs into Olivia Benson and Liv doesn't like the looks of Carol at all, she wants to help, but will it really just make it worse? This is TWD and SVU mix... XOXOXO
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a Walking Dead - SVU crossover. **

* * *

_What happened if the people in Carol and Ed's home town started to catch on to the abuse? Well maybe he would take her and leave... rught up to NYC._

* * *

"We the Jury, find the defendant..."

* * *

*8 months earlier*

Carol Peletier walked down the isle's of the supermarket. Sun glasses on, long sleeve sweater and jeans that were at least 2 sizes to big, even on this hot July day. She liked it in the city. No one looked at her, they didn't question all the clothes she wore despite the heat of the New York summer. Sure she missed her few friends, like Daryl... oh Daryl... one day, i will get away, and i will find you.

She was was waiting in the line for check out. she was trying not to make eye contact, looking down at her hands tightly gripping the cart, when someone lightly bushed into her and she jumped as is they had hit her.

"I'm sorry ma'am" a women with short, dark brown hair said, lightly placing her hand on Carol's shoulder. She shuttered at her touch and the women took her hand off.

"no, it's alright, no need to apologize." carol squeaked out. still not looking up.

The women looked at her a little while longer and slowly said "Are you alright ma'am?"

Carol forced out a small smile "Of course, I'm fine, why wouldn't i be?" Carol said in an attempt to not look like she was lying.

"Well you look a little shaken up is all...?" She said reaching out to Carol's sunglasses, she turned her head away, not wanting this women to see the fresh bruise that covered her left eye, she had received it this morning when breakfast wasn't as perfect as she intended.

"No, I'm fine." she said and began to push her cart forward to check out. she needed to get home to Ed before he got mad.

"Will you at least take my card?" The women look out a small business card and handed it to her.

'Dect. Olivia Benson Special Victim's Unit'

"You're a cop?" Carol asked suddenly panicking. She had to get away from this women, What if Ed found out? What would he do is he knew she had spoken to the police?

"Yes, but its ok, you're not going to get into trouble, i just want to help you." she said.

"I-I've got to go now..." Carol said. quickly turning and paying for her things and rushing out, back to her little apartment, hoping she made it home before he did.

^Liv's POV^

As i payed for my things all i could think about was the women. I don't even know her name, but i do know that she is in some kind of trouble and i needed to help her. Something was going on and i wanted to know what. I headed home to put away the groceries and then i would head into the precinct.

"Bri? you home?" i asked as i opened our apartment. "I'm gona head into work..." i put away the food waiting for an answer. Slowly he came out of the bedroom. "Taking a nap?" i asked mockingly.

"Hey" he said, walked over and kissed my on the forehead "i thought you had off today?"

"Well, i do but i caught a case and i just need to do this..." i said

"Well maybe I'll come by later. Visit you and the gang." he said as i was about to leave

"Yeah, you do that" i said and kissed him, walking out.

^Daryl's POV^

I sat in the little tin can trailer that i called my home. All i could think about was her. I loved her. I wanted to help her, save, but instead i let that ass hole take her away. He just up and left. i have no idea where. I'd finally gotten her to tell me what that bastard did to her and now she was gone, I'd never see her again.

**AN: So guys, tell me what you think? good? no good? i have a sick mind... Daryl really wont be in it much until the later chapters, mostly about Carol and Liv...also if you cant read to DV Sexual assult stuff this isnt a story for you... anyways! Reviews! FAV! Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she got to the station it was almost 5. When she walked in things were quiet,

"Hey Liv? everything alright?" Cregan asked.

"Yeah, I just want to find out something. Rollins here?"

"Yeah, she's in the locker room. should be in the locker room" He said, turning to walk into his office.

A moment later Amanda came out of the locker room. "Hey Amanda" Amanda looked up.

"Oh, hey Liv? what's up?"

"just wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight?

"nope, nothing that i know of, want ta go to Red's?" she asked. and Liv nodded. as they walked out the doors. they walked the few blocks to Red's Bar and Grill. When they got there they sat down at a booth and took out her phone,

"I'm just going to call Brian and tell him that we aren't at the station, he was going to stop by." Amanda smiled and nodded. She spoke into the phone for a moment. Then put it down again.

"So what'd ya wanna talk about?" Amanda asked.

"Well i just, I don't know, but i have to help this women that i met in the super market today"

"why does she need help?"

Liv took a deep breathe."I don't know yet."

Amanda looked at her confused. "Then how do you know she needs it?"

Liv thought about the question for second, she didn't know how she knew that this women needed help, she just new that she did. "I just do. I brushed into her with the cart today and she jumped out of her skin like I'd hit her." Amanda nodded. "then i put my hand on her shoulder and she shuttered, she wouldn't talk any louder than a whisper, and its July Amanda. " She looked at Liv, totally lost. "she was wearing sunglasses, in the store, and jeans, and a long sleeve sweater."

"so you think she's being abused?" Amanda said and Liv nodded.

"It's in my gut, I just cant leave her like that, oh, and she flipped out when she saw i was a cop."

"did you get her name? or anything?"

"no, she rushed out as soon as i gave her my card. i didn't even get the chance to ask..."

Amanda looked up as the waitress walked over "what can i get ya?"

"just a water" Amanda said and Liv nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"That you bitch?" Ed yelled out as she opened the door to the apartment on the second floor. She walked into the kitchen and began to put away the groceries when he walked in. He walked up behind her.

"Did you have a good day at work?" she asked in a whispered tone. He only grunted in response. When she went to walk around him to put away the food away he grabbed her arm.

"Ya best get makin dinner" she nodded and watched as he walked into the living room and turning on the TV while she set the table. .When she was finished with dinner she got up and walked over to him, handed him his plate and went to sit at the table. He ate in front of the TV and she ate at the dining room table. When she finished she walked over to him.

"Are you finished?" she said and took his plate.

"Yes and i gots me an itch so go get ready for bed" she trembled a bit but walked to put the dished in the sink. She felt him walk up behind her. A tear fell down her cheek as he grabbed her and dragged her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Liv, I really dont know how you plan on finding this women" She said

"I dont know either, but I dont know that she's got to be new to the city, or at least around there because i go to that store almost every day and ive never seen her before, and i always see the same people" Liv argued

"I hate to say it but, we may never find her, and if we do, it will probably be in the ER or in the morgue.." Amanda said.

"No, I'm going to find her"

*phone rings*

"Hello?" Liv answered

"mhhm" she nodded

"Were on it" and she hung up.

"Got a case, come on." she said and they both stood up and walked out.

* * *

His grip was tight as he dragged her into the bedroom.

"Ed, please, I dont want to" She whispered and surprised herself that she even said that. He stopped and backhanded her across the face. she stumbled back but his grip didn't let her fall.

"I dont care if you dont want to or not, we are going to. Now!" he yelled and threw her onto the bed. He tore off her clothes and then took off his own. And without warning he was inside her. She yelled out, but then was quiet for the rest. He thrust into her harder. "scream bitch!" but she didn't make a sound. "tell me how much you love this" he yelled, she just shook her head and cried silently.

When he was finished he ripped her up from the bed "You little bitch, you didn't do what i said. and now you will pay!" He said, pushing her to the floor, put his clothes back on and then went to her side. He then punched her in the face, "That's for fucking up dinner". He hit her again "that's for spending to much at the store" 3 more punched "these are for being a whore!" and he got up and threw her clothes at her swollen face.

When he did the little card fell out. he picked it up. "Dect. Benson?! you talked to the cops?!" he screamed as he went over to beat her more.

"No,i- i didn't- please- "harder, and harder until she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

*Knock knock *

"Police Open Up!"

Ed walked to the door and opened it a crack "Can i help you officers?"

"Yes, we got a call that someone was yelling? Everything alright in there?" The 1st officer asked trying to look around Ed.

"Oh yes, everything's fine, my wife just dropped a plate and cut her hand, But I've got it all fixed up now, nothing to worry about"

The officer looked down at Ed's hands. "Is that where the blood on your hands came from?"

Ed looked down at his ripped up knuckles "Got that at work today, got mad, hit the wall a couple times" The Officers did not look convinced.

"We need to come in and check on everyone" The 2nd officer said trying to push past Ed.

"That's not necessary, we are all fine"

"Are you going to let us in? Or are we going to have to force our way in?" The 2nd officer said again. Just then Amanda and Liv walked up to the door.

"Why aren't you inside yet?" Liv asked as they approached.

"We were just getting to that…" The 1st officer said back

"Ed? Ed Peletier?!" Amanda asked, and everyone turned to look at her.

"You know him?!" Liv asked , obviously surprised.

"Yes… and we need to go in, right now!" she said pushing past the officers, and then Liv.

Liv looked at the officers and pointed to Ed "Hold him".

Liv went to look for Amanda, before she could, she heard Amanda yell from the bedroom.

"Live! Call a bus! Now! " Liv nodded to herself and spoke into a walkie talkie.

"We need a bus at Apartment 3b, 132 Elizabeth St. "She said as she rushed to the room that Amanda was calling from.

When she walked into the bedroom she saw Amanda leaning over the body of a woman. As she stepped closer she saw the sliver-brown, short cropped hair, of the women from the store, she was naked and Amanda's jacket was draped over her. The women was unconscious and her whole body was covered in bruises, some hold and healing, others new. Cuts and scrapes overlapped the bruises.

"Tha-that's her" Liv said as she came to crouch next to Amanda.

"What?" Amanda said, looking confused.

"That's her, the woman from the store, the one I was talking about…" Amanda looked up at her, her mouth dropped open as wide as it could go.

"Liv, this is Carol Peletier" Amanda said, Liv was about to ask what that meant but she was interrupted by the sound of the paramedics coming in. She took another look at the poor woman.

The young brown hair EMT, probably new to the job, looked down at the site of the broken and bruised woman on the ground. She stopped dead in her tracks, tears welling up in her eyes, the other EMT grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, he mumbled something to her that Liv and Amanda couldn't make out. Both EMT's then came back and looked over at _Carol_. They lifted her up onto the stretcher, threw a blanket over her and gave Amanda her jacket back.

"I'm going to ride along, you meet us there" Amanda said following them out. 'how does she know her?' Liv asked herself.

When they got to the hospital the Dr took _Carol_ away. Liv turned to Amanda.

"How do you know her?" she asked.

Amanda sighed "She used to live in my home town, I was a cop in Atlanta, but before that I was a small down officer in my home town, that's where she lived… everyone and there mother knew that Ed hit her, but no one could do anything because she wouldn't say it herself, she really thought- thinks that he loves her…" Amanda took another breath. "I wanted to help her, but she just wouldn't listen" Amanda explained, shacking her head and sat down. Liv sat down with her.

"I'm sure now she will listen…." She let her voice trail off, not sure what to say.

"No, she wont, she would end up in the hospital all the time, she wont see this as any different…" Amanda argued

"Maybe I should talk to her, she doesn't know me yet, I could try to change her mind"

"you could try…" But Amanda knew it wouldn't work, she wanted it to, but she knew…


	5. Chapter 5

When Liv walked into the room she saw Carol, asleep in the bed, Liv went to sit down next to the bed and Carol's eyes slowly started to open. She took a moment to look around and notice where she was.

"Carol? I' Detective Benson, we met in the store?" Carol's eyes darted up to meet Liv's.

"NO! Get out! yo-you did this!" She yelled, but really it was much more of a whisper.

"I only want to help you.. Just let me help you?" Liv said moving a little bit closer. Looking at her longingly. She wouldn't make eye contact. "Please... Just tell me what happened...?"

"No, nothing _happened, I_'m fine, now would you please just go... I want to go home, i want to be with my husband... please just leave and let him go..." She said, still not looked into Liv's eyes. Shifting her weight slightly on the bed to move further away from Liv.

Finally Liv got up and left the room. Once she heard the door click shut she let herself go. She buried her head into her pillow and sobbed. 'How could you let this happen?!' She asked herself. 'No, no he didn't mean to, he just got mad, he couldn't control himself' She thought, or more so, she hopped.

After a few minutes of silent crying she heard the door click open again. Quickly she struggled to wipe away her tears. When she saw it wasn't Ed she stopped, frozen in her tracks. She saw someone she's seen before, someone from back home, someone she knew wanted to help her, but she didn't want to help herself.

"Hey hunny... You alright?" Amanda asked. Carol watched as the young cop walked closer to her.

"...How...Why are you here Amanda?" She finally asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you... ya know... make sure yer alright... Need a place to stay?" She looked at the pretty blonde Detective for a long moment before responding.

"No, no I'm fine... just need to get a ride home is all... I need to get out of here..." She said, laughing a little.

"Well, I could give you a ride, if you really want to go back... but can i ask you something first?"

"Uhm... sure..." she answered unsure.

"Carol... Did he rape you?" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed, Carol shot her a look she couldn't quite put a name too. Shocked maybe, or confused.

"What?! NO! no no no no! he's my husband!"

"It doesn't matter Carol... Maybe back in Georgia, they told you that your husband couldn't rape you because you were married, i dont know, but here, in New York, it doesn't matter... I just thought you should know..."

Carol shook her head and turned away from Amanda.

"Well, I'll give you a ride once you're ready to leave, Alright?" She stood up, and waited a moment more before turning to leave the room.

* * *

"what did she say?" Liv asked as Amanda came out of the room.

"She wants me to take her home. I told you, she isn't going to press charges, she said that just wants to go home and be with her _husband" _Amanda answered.

Liv shook her head "What the hell are we supposed to do, we cant just let her go back to that house..." she asked

"Nothing, there is nothing that we can do... lets go back and talk to Cregan, maybe he can help..." Amanda said. "I'm going to take her home, I'll meet ya back at 16" Liv nodded and headed back to the precinct.

When she got there Cregan said "Liv, can ya come on here a minute, i need to talk to you." She looked around, it was empty so she looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30am. 'this cant be good' she thought to herself, then followed him into his office. When she stepped inside she looked around at all the walls. They were bare, nothing hanging from them and the desk was cleared too.

"what's going on captain?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Today was my last day Liv"

"What?! You're leaving?"

"Yes"

"Where are you going?"

"everywhere, all around the world. Ilene and i are going to travel." He explained. she was happy for him, she was. But she couldn't find an words. "You'll be ok Liv" She took a deep breathe. "Your in charge now..."

"before you go, could i ask you something?"

"sure, shoot..."

"Alright, so yesterday, today, whatever, i met this women in the store, had some _off _feelings so i wanted to make sure she was ok. Bu every time i touched her she flinched and she wouldn't look me in the eye, and the wore enough clothes to keep herself warm in the middle of January.. and she wouldn't talk any louder than a whisper. then when she found out i was a cop, she freaked out and left." She paused and he nodded "So Amanda and i got a call tonight, and it was her, found her knocked out, naked on the bedroom floor, beaten to hell, took her to the ER, but she still says she's fine and wont press charges."

"So, you think she's abused, you want to help her, but you cant"

"Right, but, well Rollins knows her, from Georgia, apparently he's been beating her for over 10 years..."

He took a deep breathe and shook his head. "Liv, this is your call now, do what you think in right, What i would do?, do what you can, off the books" SHe nodded.

"Thank you, not just for this, for everything, for being there for me"


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Carol, lets getcha home, if ya still wana go.." Amanda said when she walked into the room.

Carol already had her clothes on; she was putting her shoes on. "Yeah, lets go" she said giving a small smile.

"Listen carol… if its cause you don't want to go to the shelter, ya don't gotta, you can stay at my place…" Carol simply shook her head. The truth was that Carol didn't want to go home, but she couldn't leave Sophia.

"No, I need to go home and check up on Soph- Ed" she quickly corrected herself.

Amanda sighed and took Carol out to the car.

The drive was silent. Carol sat close to the door and looked out the window. She watched as the city lights passed by. Every few minutes Amanda would look over at her, getting no response she went back to the road. Finally they pulled up to the building.

"Carol…" Amanda started, lightly grabbing her wrist as she attempted to exit the car. "Are you sure? …You and Phia could just stay at my house…. I know her…. She knows me…. I baby sat her remember?" Carol shook her head and walked off.

Carol walked into the building and Amanda drove back to the precinct. When she got there it was dark. No one was there, the only light coming from the captain's office.

'I wonder if he told Liv yet?' she asked herself as she walked into the office. Liv sat at the empty desk. 'Yep' she thought to herself again.

"Hey liv, ya alright?" she looked up then stood up.

"Yeah, I'm good, just gonna miss him. You go on home, we can talk tomorrow" She said putting on her coat "and Amanda… I'm not dropping this one… but your going to have to do most of the leg work…" she picked up her bag and flicked off the lights.

"Cause your in charge now, _boss_" she mocked.

Carol walked up the stairs of her apartment building and dug around in her purse for her keys. Once she made her way to the door she fumbled with the lock and then opened it. Doing her best to keep quiet she set her keys down on the counter. Hoping he was asleep. She dropped her purse on the chair as well.

She walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. The only mirror that he hasn't used against her; _Yet_.

"What ya did today, it was smart for once" Ed's voice came out of nowhere causing her to jump.

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to calm her shaky voice, but not turning around to look at him.

"Tellin the cops ta let me go… it was the right choice… might even let ya sleep tonight…" He harshly whispered into her ear. Grabbing her wrist and bringing her into the bedroom. He stood her in front of the full length mirror. Slowly taking off each piece of clothing, first her sweater, next her top, then down to her pants, shoes and socks. She stood there, in her bra and panties, her eyes closer and head turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look. He roughly grabbed her chin and turned her face in the direction of the mirror.

"Open yer damn eyes women! NOW!" he yelled and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Bruises and cuts _covered_ her body.

"You are so ugly, you're so fat, and I'm the only one that will ever be with you. Do you understand that?!" he screamed at her. "Now, I'm thinkin' I'll give ya a little tattoo." He laughed and walked out of the room.

She stood there, frozen in her place. 'What did he mean a 'little tattoo'?!' She panicked. 'What if Sophia had heard her?' She hadn't even checked on her yet, but before she could even make a move to check on the little girl he came back in, holding a knife. She saw it and sucked in a big breath and held it there.

"Lay down" he said firmly and pointed to the bed. She slowly walked over to the bed and lay down on her back.

"Here's what I'm going to do, and you get a choice, I fuck ya first, or I fuck ya after"

"After what?" she managed to squeak out.

"After I make ya my personal art project..." He laughed. "I think it'll be fuck then tat" he said as he pulled off his own pants and boxers, got on top of her straddling her.

He pulled at her panties, trying to get them off. When they wouldn't come off smoothly, he just ripped them off. He bent down and harshly kissed her. She could feel him, hard, rubbing against her thigh. He stuck 3 fingers inside her. She whimpered as he pushed hard inside her. She only prayed that Sophia was sound asleep and couldn't hear them. He pulled his fingers and picked up the knife. Bringing it to her bra and cutting the center so that it would fall to either side, so that he could see her breasts.

He brought his mouth to the right one and sucked hard then bit down on her nipple. She yelled out in pain and then held her breath again. After a moment of fondling her breasts she could feel him brush up against her and then fast he thrust into her, hard.

He waited a moment and watched the painful expression on her face. Then he pushed in further.

"Scream Bitch! Tell me how much you like it! Say it! Come on! Tell me to go harder, faster!" He screamed at her as he harshly pushed into her.

"Ed- Pl-please S-stop, please!" she cried out as he went harder until she felt his release and he collapsed on top of her. He rolled over and took a moment to watch his breath. She curled into a ball and held her knees. It hurt. Her insides. Her legs. She needed to get out of this house.

"Guess what bitch? It's art time" He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Liv walked into her apartment at about 3:20 am. She climbed right into bed next to Brian. Trying not to wake him. She failed.

"Where ya been?" he whispered.

"Got a case while we were out, then cap told me he was leaving, So I guess I'm in charge now…" Liv explained to him as she made herself comfortable.

"ooohhh I'm with the lady in charge then huh? Fancy" He laughed

"Come on, lets get some sleep" She whispered and closer her eyes.

* * *

"Lets see now, I think ill tie yer legs here" Ed said pointing to the foot board of their bed. "And your arms here" He said as he moved up to the head board.

He walked out to get the rope and another beer, this was number 5 for the night. When he came back in he tied her ankles and wrists, so that she couldn't move.

He slowly brought the knife to her stomach. Pushing it into her skin until she could feel the drops of blood pouring out. He pulled the knife from right under her right ribcage to her belly button. She screamed as he drug the blade across her skin. From her belly button down to the top on her right thigh, creating a big he continued to drag it all over her stomach and chest. The blood falling onto the sheets. She screamed as he continued. When he was finished he managed to cut the ropes before falling onto the bed and passing out into a deep sleep. She snuck into the bathroom and wrapped the gauze she kept under to sink around her cuts. She put on a bra underwear and a loose shirt with sweatpants. She grabbed a bag and put as much clothes as she could into it before quietly going to Sophia's room. The six year old girl was sound asleep.

"Phia? Can you wake up baby? Come on, we've got to go" She whispered as she lightly shook her awake. She grabbed a backpack and filled it with all the clothes she could fit.

They snuck out into the living room and she grabbed her purse. Once they were out of the apartment the little six year old girl rubbed her eyes

"Where are we going momma?" Carol looked down at her.

"Somewhere safe baby… somewhere safe… Do you remember Amanda?" Sophia nodded, a little unsure but she thought she did. They held hands as they walked down then empty Manhattan streets.

Finally they made it to the precinct. The officer at the desk was snoring lightly until she said

"Excuse me?" He jumped a little, causing her to jump as well. "oh, im sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" She barely whispered. He looked her over and saw the few droplets of blood on her shirt, and the small child that clung to her arm.

"no, no don't worry, I wasn't supposed to be asleep anyway…" he laughed a little. "can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yes, I'm- We're here looking for detective Rollins?" She whispered.

"Okay, I'll call her then you can follow me up stairs to her desk and wait there" He said as he picked up the phone.

_"__Hello?" _ Amanda answered into the phone.

"Yes hello, detective Rollins? I've got some people here that need to see you"

_"__Cant it wait till morning?"_

"No" He said firmly. He covered the phone with his hand and said "What's your name darlin'?"

"Uh, Carol, Carol Peletier…" She answered

"It's a woman by the name of Carol Pe-" She cut him off.

_"__Take her upstairs and have her wait at my desk, but wait WITH her, I'll be over in 5 minutes." _ She said. He hung up and looked back at the girls.

"Let's go on upstairs now, huh?" They nodded and followed him to the elevator.

When they got into the squad room it was dark so he flicked the lights on, and walked them over to her desk.

"You can wait over at Rollins desk" He said and pointed to the extra chair at the side of it. She sat down and whimpered a little as Sophia sat on her lap and leaned into her to sleep. "Your little girl can sleep in the crib while we wait" he said and pointed to the door. "It's just a room with a bunch of beds.…"

Carol looked down at Sophia; she looked tired so she nodded and brought her into the closes bed, tucked her in and then went back out to wait at the desk once more.

"You want to tell me why you're bleeding? Or where all those bruises came from?" he asked and pointed to the blood on her shirt and bruises on her face. She shook her head and sank back down into her seat.

A few minutes later Amanda came rushing in.

"Carol?! Are ya alright?" She nodded and got up to hug her.

"I can't do it anymore Amanda, I just cant take it" she cried

"Come on, lets go to my house, where Sophia?" she asked. Carol then pointed to the other room. Amanda walked over and picked up Sophia. Carol took both bags and quietly hissed when they stung her cuts. She just pushes threw it, she didn't want Amanda to worry.

"Thank you Amanda" she finally whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm so glad that you finally left."

* * *

They drove back to Amanda's apartment.

"You and Phia can take my bed, I'll take the couch." She said laying Sophia down on the bed and throwing the blankets over her.

"No, we couldn't do that to you Amanda, we are already invading you home" She said.

"Carol, you need to stop, think about your self for once would ya?!" Carol gave a small smile and nodded. She set down the bags but as she did all the deep cuts she'd gotten that night suddenly felt they were on fire and she doubled over onto the floor.

Amanda came rushing over.

"Wh-Whats wrong?" She asked, but then she saw the blood stains on her shirt.

"CAROL?! What the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

'I-I didn't want to be a burden" she said as Amanda helped her into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Sorry it took so long`i've been really busy studying for midterms **

**this is just kind of a filler chapter. but hope ya like it anyways**

* * *

Amanda sat Carol down on the toilet and reached out to pull up er shirt. Carol pushed her hand away.

"You have to let me see Carol..." She shut her eyes and turned her head away careful not to see the look that she thought was coming onto Amandas face, the look of pity, of disgust, worthlessness.

Amanda pulled up her shirt over her head and let it land of the ground. She unwrapped the bandages and reveled the long strides.

They looked like cracks i her skin, like she was a china doll that someone threw on the ground.

"Carol... Wh-when did you get these?... you didn't have them earlier" She asked as she lightly dabbed the alcohol pad around the cuts.

"Just before i came here, he-he tied me to the bed, r-raped me, and then told me that i was his personal art project" She answered with tears running down her face.

"We need to get you to the hospital, get these fixed up and get a rape kit done.. I'm going to call Olivia and she'll come watch Sophia while she sleeps." Amanda said and she picked up her phone.

_"hello?"_ Liv answered, sounding tired.

"hey Liv, I need you to come over here, I need your help"

_"Now? its the middle of the night Rollins" _

"Yes now, please"

She sighed _"Alright, be there in a few"_

She hung up. "You go tell Sophia that i really nice lady named Olivia is going to come over, then get your shoes on and be ready to go"

Carol walked back into the bedroom and tapped Sophia's shoulder, causing her to sleepily look up. "Phia? A nice lady named Olivia is going to watch you while mommy goes to see the doctor. OK?" Sophia nodded slightly and went back to sleep.

Carol walked back out to the living room to meet Amanda. Together they sat on the couch and waited to Liv to show up.

"So he did rape you?"

"Uh, well, i mean, i guess... Yes, he forced me to have sex with him, but normally i dont even try to stop it, but just before i left, it really hurt, and i begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen" She said as tears began to well up in her eyes, but she would just not let them fall.

There was a knock at the door which caused Carol to involuntarily jump.

"Shh. Its ok, its just Liv" Amanda said as she got up and walked to open the door for her new _boss._

"Whats so important Amanda?"

"Carol's here..." She said giving Liv a 'watch it' look.

"Oh, uhm, okay.."

"I'm going to bring her back to the hospital, can you stay here and watch Sophia?"

"uh.. sure, but who's Sophia?" she asked.

"Carol's daughter, she's six,and asleep in my bed"

"Absolutely"

"thank you so much Sargent Benson" Carol said as she walked up behind Amanda.

"No need to thank me, im just glad your doing this" Liv smiled.

Amanda and Carol drove to the hospital. Amanda sat in the waiting room while she waited fro Carol to get her kit done. She finally came out, looking a little shaken up but ok.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Carol nodded. "Got a busy day. You will have to talk to me partner because i know you, and i'm not allowed. but dont worry. I will be right there watching." again Carol just nodded, no words spoken at all. Amanda sighed. "Carol, will you please talk to me? Amanda almost begged.

"Why" Carol spoke finally.

"Why what?"

"Why am i doing this? He's just going to get away with it. He's going to kill me. and take phia. why even try?" She said. Her voice hard, and emotionless.

"You're stringer than him Carol, you've got to believe that, You and Sophia, your going to make it threw this. I know you will. I'll be right there with you, dont worry about it" Amanda said.

they drove back to her apartment. Sophia was awake and eating cereal. It was already 8:30 am.

"Momma!" she asked and she ran to her, giving her a big hug. at Sophia's touch she pushed up against her cuts, causing them to sting, and Carol to jump back.

"I'm sorry momma. I didn't mean ta hurt ya" Sophia said, looking guilty.

"No, no, baby you didn't hurt me. I'm fine"

"Alright, well, once you're ready we will head down to the station, and take your statement" Liv said putting in her coat.

They drove to the precinct and Amanda pointed them to the room that they can wait in. She waked over to Fin.

"Hey, can you, uh, go take her statement?"

"Cant you do it yourself?"

"No, i cant, please"

He nodded and walked into the room. He found a woman, short cropped grey brown hair, and a little girl, maybe five or six.

"hi"

"Uh, hi, they uh, told me to wait here?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Tutuola, but you can call me Fin" He smiled and stuck his hand out, she took it and they shook hands. "and your name?"

"oh, right, Carol Peletier" and this is Sophia" he nodded and wrote it down. "Is there somewhere she can go?"

"yes, of course, I'll go get someone" he stuck his head out of the door "Yo, nick, come here a minute?"

"yeah?"

"Can you take this pretty little girl to get a snack while i talk to her mom?" Nick nodded and took Sophia's hand.

"Amarro's a good guy. Don't need to worry" She smiled a little. "So, lets get started


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay so state your mane and what you are reporting"

"Carol Peletier, uh, Domestic Abuse and, uhm, rape..."

"So you know your attacker?" Finn asked as he wrote down her responses.

"yes, my, uh, husband, Ed Peletier"

"How long have you been married?"

She hesitated "16 years" she looked down ashamed.

"And when did all of this start?"

She didn't answer right away "Maybe a month after we got married" She shook the tears that fell down her face away.

"And your little girl? how old is she?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's six, only things that makes my life worth living..."

He smiled, he could see how much this woman loved her child.

"Where are you from?"

"Georgia, small town called Mill brooke, that's where i know Amanda from, she used to baby sit Phia"

"Did she do that regularly?"

"No, just when i couldn't..." she trailed off.

"Couldn't what?"

"Couldn't move enough to watch her myself" She sighed and looked away

"Nothing to be ashamed of, some people would've just left the baby"

She nodded and they continued until this man knew almost every detail of her long marriage.

When they were done Finn showed Carol to where Sophia was.

"Hey baby. You ready to go?"

"Go where momma? we aren't going back to daddy's are we?" She said moving closer to her mother.

"No hunny, uh, we aren't going back there. Don't worry, I'll figure it out..."

"Maybe you could call Daryl... He helped last time"

"Oh, uh, Sophia, I don't think so..."

"Who's Daryl?" Finn asked.

"He's this man... Back home...I, well, he knows, about Ed"

"Since?"

"Since a couple months ago, i told him everything, thats why we had to move here, Ed thought that to many people knew..." He nodded

"We can set you up in a shelter for the night, something better tomorrow"

"Thank you"

"Officer Ramirez will take you"

Carol took sophia's hand and followed the officer out of the building.

"The whole damn town knew... the cops, the teachers, everyone at the little hospital, biggest gossip around..." Amanda said once she was gone.

"But? why didnt anyone do something?"

"Because she wouldnt press charges... He told her that if she even tried, he would kill Sophia, then kill her" He nodded.

"This women doesnt care if she gets beaten to death as long as her babys ok, always been that way..." Amanda explained.

"Not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing, but maybe we will get some of these people up here to testify"

"Yeah, i could go down and talk to some people..." Amanda said looking over at Liv.

"Finn, you go too" She said.

"She said something about _Daryl_ you know him?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dixon. Just as Fucked up as she is, only, he got out"

"Huh?"

"His dad, used ta beat the shit outa him"

"okay... that explains why she would talk to him..."

"Yeah, i think she's only a year older than he is, she's 44? i think, and he's 43?" she stopped to think a minute, "Yeah cause he's 10 years older than me... Anyway, lets head down tomorrow, Carol left some things at my place, i should bring them down to her."

* * *

"How may i help you?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Carol Peletier here? I've got some things that belong to her..."

"Okay, sign in there and she's in room 203" Amanda nodded.

She walked down the narrow hall until she found the room. knocking three times.

"Carol? its Amanda" she heard the door click.

"Hi..." she said as she opened the door.

"i brought your things, the things you left at my house"

"Thank you" she said taking the bag.

"Everything ok here? Where's Sophia?"

"She's just putting away some clothes, you can come in if you want to." she said moving out of the way, back into the small room.

"This is nice, good to have two beds"

"Yeah"

"So, finn and I are going to head down to Georgia tomorrow, talk to some poeple, get them to testify" She didn't answer, just nodded. "People like Daryl.. and my cousin Rick, he knew to right?"

"I dont know, I'm sure they _all _knew, I was just to stupid to see it myself"

"You're not stupid, Not even close Carol"

She shrugged, "Well, I better go, got a big day tomorrow"

"Bye Amanda!" Sophia yelled from the corner of the room. And with that she was gone.

* * *

"Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes Finn, I grew up here, I think i know how to get there!" Amanda snapped back. "Who's first?" She asked.

"Thought we'd go with Dixon, he seems to know the most..."

Only a few minutes later they pulled into the station. They walked in.

"How may i help you folks?" the receptionist asked.

"Im Dect. Tutuola, and this is Dect. Rollins, NYPD, we need to speak to..."

"Rick Grimes" Amanda added for him.

"Ah, yes, Ill get him for you" she sais walking away.

"So this Rick guy? you know him?"

"yeah, he's my cousin" Just then Rick walked out.

"Amanda! Hey!"

"Hey Rick" she said and they hugged. "This is my partner Finn"

"Nice to meet you, Whats the NYPD doing down here? or did ya just come ta visit the family?" He laughed.

"I wish, you be sure to tell Carl and Lori i said hi, but I'm here to talk about Ed and Carol Peletier" she said reluctantly.

"Why? Carol ok? Sophia? What's he done this time... Wait, thats where he moved them? New York?"

"Yeah, and Yes, Carol and Sophia are ok, better now, she left him, going to court, rape and domestic abuse, we need people to testify."

"Well, count me in... Andrea too, she's been wanting to try Ed for years now..."

"Thanks, you got Dixon's place?"

"Daryl? yeah why"

"He knows a hell of a lot more than you or andrea..." He nodded and wrote it down on a little slip of paper.

"Thanks"

"Anytime, you call me and ill be there"

She nodded and the walked back out to the car. They drove to the house, it was more of a trailer.

She knocked at the door. "Mr Dixon, NYPD. Open up?"

"Yeah" he said opening the door.

"We need to speak with you"

" 'bout what?"

"Carol Peletier" His face went hard, and a worried look crossed it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's Carol? Is she okay? What about Sophia? What did that bastard do this time?" Daryl said while Amanda and Finn followed him inside.

"They are both is pressing charges against him."

"Good, Can ya.. tell me where he took 'er to?"

"He moved them to New York City. But the reason we are here is because we need to know if you would be willing to testify. She talked to you right? you are her outcry witness We need you"

"Anything to help 'er away from that sick fuck"

"Great, so, we'll call you, got a phone?" Finn asked.

"uuh, ya, I'll write it down fer ya" He said, fumbling around for a piece of paper. When he got it writen down he handed it to Amanda.

"Thank you, for your help."

"Anything" And with that they left. They talked to a handful of other people who all agreed to help if needed.

"So are we gonna visit your folks?' Finn laughed.

"No way!" She smiled. "lets go home"

* * *

The next day when they got back to the station Liv sat at her desk.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Good, everyone we asked said yes, now we just have to wait for barba to pull the charges together.""It'll be fine, you both just write up your reports and we wait"

* * *

Three weeks later, babra, who charged Ed with Domestic Violence and Child Endangerment but somehow got out on bail, walked into the station.

"hello Mr. Baraba, it's been to long" Amanda laughed.

"Where's Liv?" he said very seriously.

"Uh, in her office, why? Is everything alright?" He didn't answer, only quickly moved towards her office.

When he walked in she looked up from the file that she was reading.

"Hey"

"We've got a problem with the Peletier case"

"What? What problem?"

"Ed filed against her, said she kidnapped the girl"

"He did what!?"

"yeah.."

"She didn't kidnap her, she saved her!"

"Yeah, well, i know that, and you now that, but not everyone on the jury panel does..."

"How do we fix this?"

"We have to go to court, and win, other wise our case goes out the window and Carol goes to jail..."

* * *

*2 days later*

"Come to order, court is now in session, Judge Mathew Jones presiding. Case number 5672, People vs. Carol Peletier, Kidnapping in the 2nd degree"

"How does the defendant plead?" The Judge asked.

"N-Not guilty" Carol answered quietly.

"Your honor, Mrs. Peletier only took her daughter from her home to ensure her safety " Barba argued.

"and what would she need to be kept safe from?" the prosecutor asked.

"Ed Peletier, whom filed these charges, because he is currently being charged with Domestic Violence and Child Endangerment"

"Enough I will here your arguments at trial. Trial date is set to October 13th, Defendant is released on her own reconnaissance, but you must hand over your passport."

"I-i dont have one... Ed- he didnt let me get one..." The judge nodded and continued.

"The child will be placed into the custody of her grandparents, Mr. and Ms. Jacobson, until after the trial. "

"W-what?" Carol asked with tears forming in her eyes."No, no, oh my god, please, no!" she cried

"It's okay Carol, we'll get her back and you can see her as long as Amanda is with you" Barba said packing up his things.

Carol just stood still and looked forward, the tears were pouring out but she mad no noise. She just cried silently until she could barley hold herself up.

Amanda was at her side in an instant, holding her up.

"Come on Carol... We have to go..." Amanda said pulling her towards the door.

"My bab y... my baby... s-she's all i-i have... sh-she's my everything... wha-what am i supposed to d-do without her..." she stuttered.

"You dont have to be without her, we will go see her everyday..."

"H-He won... He won and i cant do anything to s-stop it, He knows- He knows that Sophia is the only thing I care about... He knows.." she said as they walked out into the hall where Sophia waited with Amarro.

"Momma?" she called, standing up to go see her mother. "Are you okay?"

"Yes baby, I'm okay... you are just gonna stay with Nanna and Popa for a little while... just a month or two and momma's gonna come see you " she said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"But momma! I dont wanna stay with them. I wanna stay with you!""

"I know baby... you just go and have fun, they've got a big pool in the hotel and you can make cookie for when i visit" she said as she looked up to see her parents standing behind Sophia.

"We're gonna have lots of fun phia..." He mother said.

"And mom will come visit soon" Her father said picking up Sophia. Carol stood up too.

"Don't worry hunny, we'll take good care of her"

"T-Thank you" she said and then turned to her father and Sophia. "You have fun baby"

"No! Mom! No! Don't make me go! please! Momma! No!"

"I'm sorry sophia... you have to go.." She said turning away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson... i think maybe you should go now." Amanda said.

Carol's parents then turned and walked away with a screaming and crying six year old. Amanda turned to Carol then.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at her, the tears still pouring out.

"No Amanda. I'm not okay..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?

"Daryl?"

"Yeah... Carol?"

"D-do you think you couold come up here?"

"uh..."

"Sorry.. I-I shouldn't have asked... I'll just go now..." she sniffled.

"Are ya ok?"

"I'm fi-... No"

"I'm coming" He stood up from the couch and walked into his bedroom, throwing clothes into a bag.

"No, you dont have to... I shouldn't have called..."

"I'm gonna be there tomorrow, can ya tell me why you;re not ok?"

"I-I- not over the phone..."

"Alright..." he said, starting to get worried. "I'm leaving now... be there tomorrow"

"T-thank you" He hung up then and started out the door. Jumping into his truck. He picked up the phone again to cal his boss while driving. He told him that he wouldn't be in work for a while for a family emergency in New york. He understood and he made his way to the city.

* * *

Carol sat i her hotel room alone, Amanda had called a few times to make sure she was ok... or rather _alive_ and each time she had told her that she was fine. Really she was anything but fine and she wished that she were dead, but Barba told her that they would get Sophia back and she had to trust them at some point.

She just wanted Daryl to come rushing in and wrap her up in his great big arms and just hold her... but he wouldn't be here until tomorrow and she would have to just wait.

So she did. She sat in the same place on the bed for hours, only getting up to use the bathroom and eat. She would look down at her phone every few minutes and calculate how long until Daryl would call asking her what hotel and what room.

Finally by midnight she fell asleep and woke the nex day at 9:30. She picked up her phone.

'1 missed call- Amanda'. so she called her back.

"I'm fine Amanda, just slept late..." she said when she answered.

"Good, listen, I talked to them. You can see Sophia on Saturday"

"Great, that's wonderful, I'm just going to go get some breakfast"

"Call me if you need anything"

"Yeah, bye" she hung up then and set her phone down.

She walked over to the mini fridge and took out a water bottle and a cereal bar and took a bite before hearing her phone ring again. This time it was Daryl.

"hello"

"hey. what hotel are ya in?"

"Holiday Inn, I'll text you directions."

"okay"

She hung up and texted him then called the front desk to make sure he was allowed up.

"His names Daryl Dixon, yes I'm sure"

So she sat and waited another 30 minutes before she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and opened in before looking to see who it was.

But when she opened the door her face when from the almost smile to the most horrified it had been. She quickly tried to close the door again but he put his foot in the way and punched his way through.

"Come 'ere bitch"

"No! No please Ed!" she ran away from him but he grabbed her arm and swung her around, punching her in the face.

She fell back onto the ground and he got on his knees, straddling her and hitting her over and over in the face. Then he stood up and started kicking her in the ribs.

The burning sensation was over whelming and she was starting to become numb, but then she heard his pants un-zipper and she tried to crawl away.

"Where do you think you are going!?"

"h-heellpp.." she said in barely above a whisper.

"No ones gonna come" he said pulling off her jeans and panties. He kicked her again and again and she heard something in her arm crack.

She wanted to cry out but she couldn't seem to make a sound. Then he got back down and was close to her face. His breathe smelled of liquor and cigarettes. Then in one quick motion he trust into her hard. Over and Over. She cried out of her swollen eyes.

"ple-please sto-stop. stop!" she whispered but he kept going until he couldn't anymore and he stood up and spit on her and left.

She could feel every inch of her body in pain. She felt as though her insides were on fire, and not in the good way.

She couldn't even move so she just laid there until Daryl would come find her.

* * *

Daryl found the hotel and told them that she was expecting him, they let him up. He walked up to the 4th floor and found the door open. He walked in and saw the place was destroyed, he walked further and that's when he found her.

Bloody and Beaten laying on the floor, her pants were off and she looked barely conscience.

"Carol? Carol? Hey- Hey it's me..." he said kneeling to the ground, she flinched as he touched her shoulder.

"E..d..." she said before she was out again.

He pulled out his phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance at the holiday Inn on 57th street, room 417 hurry"

"okay. We are sending one now. What's going on sir? Can you tell me your name?"

"Daryl Dixon, my friend Carol was just raped and beaten, please hurry up" he said pulling off her coat to cover her.

"Can you tell me who did this?"

"Fuck yeah i can tell ya. It was her jack ass husband. Ed Peletier. She said his name"

"Okay they should be there soon"

"Good." Just as he said this two paramedics came in the room and came to her side.

"Looks like a broken wrist. Lets get her to the bus" One EMS guy said to the other.

"Can i come?" they nodded as they lifted her onto the stretcher. Pulling a blanket over her, Daryl took his coat back and followed them out.

* * *

Carol woke up with a light hanging over her head, and people rushing around next to her.

"Ms Peletier?" A woman's voice said. She grunted a little at the sharp pain in her rib cage.

"She's up" The same voice called again.

"D-darrrylll? Aaammandda?" she slurred before she was just seeing black again.

* * *

"What did she say?" the Dr. asked.

"She said Daryl and Amanda. Is that who's outside?" the nurse answered.

"Go find out" she nodded and walked our into the waiting room.

"Are you Daryl?"

"yes... its she play?"

"Who's Amanda?"

"a..a...uh..umm... a cop! Yeah! she's the cop! Think she said, Special Victims Unit"

"Mind calling her? Carol asked for the both of you" He nodded and and searched for his phone.

"Rollins" the women answered after the second ring.

"Uh, this is Daryl Dixon. Carol's ... friend"

"uh, hello... How can i help you?"

"I need you too come down to the hospital. Carol's not doing so hot"

She hesitated for a moment "okay. I'll be there in five minutes"


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell happened?" she asked walking up to the man with the leather jacket on, pacing back and worth.

"Dont know. came inta her room door was open, 'n i found 'er like that..." She could tell that he was worried about her.

"Why are you up here?"

"She called me, told me she needed me to come up, dont know why..." Amanda was about to answer when the dr. came out and spoke to Daryl.

"she has a broken wrist, 3 cracked ribs, a concussion, and extensive bruising to her face and torso. But she'll live. Also we did a rape kit"

"Can I-we see her?"

"This way..." he showed them to her room.

They walked in and saw her laying in the bed. She seemed to be asleep. The right half of her face was completely swollen and black and blue. She had a sky blue cast over her wrist and lots of bandage wraps around her ribs. She sat down on her right and Daryl on her left. He looked like he might cry, then again, she probably looked the same way.

"She said it..." he said suddenly. She looked up.

"Said what?"

"She said his name. She said 'Ed'..." he looked shameful. "if i woulda come a little earlier..."

"No, you cant blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have know..." She said, her eyes drifting back to Carol.

"You know why she wanted me ta come up?"

"No..." she answered although she had a pretty good idea.

"Wait... Where's Phia?"

"She - a - she is with her grandparents... court took er away..."

"What!? Why!?" He said, standing up.

"Ed filed charges. Said Carol kidnapped her... Don't worry about it. We are fixing it, and she's with Carol's parents"

"Can i see her? She knows me. Are ya gonna tell 'er 'bout 'er ma?"

"I was hoping you could do that... We can head over there now, got an officer outside the door to keep Carol safe and she isn't going to wake up anytime soon." He looked at her for a moment, then looked at Carol and nodded.

* * *

They drove to the hotel after Amanda had called Liv to explain. When they got there Amanda knocked at the door and Mr. Jacobson opened the door,

"Hello Dect. Rollins" He said then looked past her. "Mr. Dixon" he nodded his head at him.

"Mr. Jacobson" He smiled half-heartedly. "Is Sophia here?"

"Yes, they are down at the pool, but you are both more than welcome to come in and wait... and perhaps tell me why you are both here looking like your dog just died and my daughter is not with you" Daryl looked over at Amanda, waiting for her to explain.

"She-uh-she-well"

"Spit it out already!"

"She's in the hospital" The older man stood up abruptly

"What!? Why!?" Amanda looked like all the sudden she could not speak, so Daryl did it for her.

"I came up ta see 'er, she was upset bout Phia, 'n so when i came ta 'er room i found the door open and she was on the ground, all beat up, she wasnt really conscience so i called 911 and went ta the hospital with 'er" Daryl could tell now that the old man had tears in his eyes

"Is-is she ok?" He asked, trying to sound like he wasn't crying. Amanda spoke then.

"Broken wrist, 3 cracked ribs and a concussion, but she'll be ok"

"We can go see her right? Sophia?"

"I'm sure its fine, I'll call ahead and ask just in case" She said picking up her phone and walking out. Just as she turned the corner Sophia and Ms Jacobson walked up in there bathing suits.

"Daryl!" Sophia yelled.

"Hey Phia" he said picking her up as she reached him.

"Oh i missed you so much!"

"Good to see you Daryl"

"You too Ms. Jacobson"

"Oh please, call mt Mindy"

"Daryl?" Sophia asked poking his cheek.

"Yes kid?"

"Why is Papa crying? and why do you look so sad?" Mindy then turned to see Frank sitting on the edge of the bed.

"lets get'cha changed kid. Outa these wet clothes" She still looked like she might want an answer, but being only six, she moved on.

* * *

"Liv, is Sophia allowed to see Carol?"

"Yes, I talked to Barba and I've got Amarro and Finn out looking for Ed. I was just about to head out myself"

"I can help if-"

"No. you go take that little girl to see her mother"

"yes ma'am" She said and hung up. By the time she got back to the room everyone was dressed in dry clothes and ready to go.

"Alright. Lets get going..." Daryl Picked up Sophia again and they drove to the hospital.


End file.
